lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baroness
| height = 5 ft. 9 in. | weight = A lady never reveals her weight | born = | billed_from = Bitchville, Australia | music = "Get What I Want" by Bitter:Sweet | affiliation = None |typen=2 |type1=LPW |type2=Steel | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technician/Showoman/High-flyer | finisher = "Kat Nap" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record = | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=0 | wins=0 | losses=0 | accomplishments = |championships }} The Baroness is a former Australian female professional wrestler, who was signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and competed on its Insanity brand. Biography After suffering a brutal loss in the 15 Minute Massacre match, Thaila received several bruises and possible permanent scars on her once flawless body. The harsh reality hit her when several modelling agencies who once showed high interest in the blonde beauty took back their offers after seeing the harsh state her body was in. It became apparent to her - she could no longer use wrestling as a step-up to her modelling career. This caused a major change in Thaila, both appearance and personality-wise. She dyed her hair raven black and began to wear sultry black attire. She realised that, since her first career choice wouldn't work out, she'd stick to her second choice - wrestling. After befriending a retired professional wrestler in Shadow, she began serious intense training to become a serious wrestler, showing exceptional submission skills early on. Now, a completely different woman, she only asks one thing of those around her - she is no longer Thaila Morgan. She is simply "The Baroness". In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Kat Nap '' (Scissored DDT, albeit a sexed-up version) **''Nightmare Boulevard'' (Dragon Sleeper with body scissors) **''Halliwell's Eve'' (Muta Lock) *'Favorite moves' **''Facial'' (Stinkface, sometimes from the second rope on a standing opponent in the corner) **''Eyeshadower'' (Running bicycle kick) **Hurricanrana variations (standing, running, top-rope) **Bulldog variations (running, wheelbarrow reversal) **Running neckbreaker **Cartwheel back-handspring elbow **Cartwheel knee drop **Somersault leg drop **Tilt-a-whirl arm drag **Headscissor takedown **Hairpull facecrusher **Hairpull takedown **Array of illegal choke holds **Various stiff attacks (chops, slaps, kicks, elbow shots) **Snapmare takedown into a thrust kick **Running spear takedown **Running Clothesline/lariat **Tilt-a-whirl tornado DDT **Back handspring elbow drop **Various grounding submission holds (armbar, camel clutch, side headlock) **Hair-pull backbreaker *'Will' **Cheat to win **Use the whole 5-count for choking, hair-pulling etc **Taunt her opponent suggestively during the match **Use her sex appeal to distract her opponent **Crawl underneath the ring and appear on the other side to blindside her opponent **Flirt with the referee for an unfair advantage **Wrestle in high heels and use them as a weapon *'Won't' **Be intimidated by men **Play fairly **Cry or show any weak emotions *'Nickname' **'(Self-proclaimed) Miss LPW' * Theme music ** "Get What I Want" by Bitter:Sweet Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni